I propose to continue my investigations of the mechanisms of bioaural interaction, using psychophysical techniques to study human hearing. Problems that I plan to study include the coding of time in the hish-frequency auditory system, the relation between onset information and information carried in the ongoing stimulus, the dominance of some perceptual stimuli over others as in precedence, the role of adaptation in sound localization, the ability to deal with multiple binaural stimuli at once and the underlying structure of selective attention.